Now That I See
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – You can see someone everyday day of your life without ever really seeing them and then one day your eyes suddenly open.  Dotty


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – You can see someone everyday day of your life without ever really seeing them and then one day your eyes suddenly open. (Dotty)

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

This is dedicated to **MimeMoe**

* * *

><p><em>Gonna take it slow babe,<em>  
><em>Do it my way,<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes on me,<em>  
><em>Your reaction to my action,<em>  
><em>Is what I want to see,<em>  
><em>Rhythmic motion raw emotion,<em>  
><em>Infiltrating through,<em>  
><em>Sweet sensations hot temptations,<em>  
><em>Coming over you,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Now That I See<strong>

He tried not to stare at her, he really did. But it was almost as if over night she had turned into someone he barely knew. He knew that he really should keep his eyes to himself but she was so damn hot. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been this gangly, uncoordinated child who was always tripping over her own feet. Then in the blink of an eye she had transformed into something that the stuff of fantasies was made of. Warm golden skin, soft ebony hair, dark eyes so large he could almost drown in them and a stunning body with curves in all the right places.

Staring at Leticia Ortiz had become a habit, a bad one, because once he realised just how good she looked it became impossible to ignore. He knew it wasn't right to want to watch her every second of the day. To image what she would look like freed from clothes which were permanently stained with oil. To picture her butt naked in the shower, water cascading over that amazing body. And it really wasn't right for him to wonder how she would look if he backed her up against the hood of his car and did even half of the things he longed to with her.

Because the thing was while it was all right to think Leticia Ortiz was hot, it wasn't all right to think the same way about Letty, the pain in the ass brat who lived down the street. She was only just sixteen, still just a child, and she looked up to him. She trusted him.

Letty was like another little sister, someone he had to look after and watch out for. But he shouldn't have to protect her from himself. She was someone he had to yell at for being annoying when they distracted him. But just having her in the same room as him was enough to divert his attention. And working in the garage with her was just plain hell.

And that day was no exception.

As always he was acutely aware of every little move she made, how she bent and twisted. How she tilted her head right back as she sucked greedily from her water bottle before pushing the top of it down with her teeth. The radio was playing in the background and Letty was unconsciously shifting her weight back and forth in time to the beat as she worked.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ok, what gives?" The annoyed exclamation was accompanied by the ringing sound as a wrench was dropped onto the floor. It was swiftly followed by the unmistakable sound of Letty sin her too big boots talking over to where he stood working, or at least trying to, on his car.

"I dunno what you mean." He said, giving a half shrug as he shut the hood of his car before turning to face her.

She was close to him, right up in his face close and she looked mad as hell, but the expression suited her. Her eyes her wild, her full lips parted just enough to give a glimpse of even white teeth and anger had added a slight flush to her cheeks. It made Letty look kissable and a whole lot more.

"You've been acting weird for weeks Dom. You'll look at me but then turn away when I look at you." She was standing directly in front of him, hands on hips and eyes fixed on his so he could not avoid her glare. "Just what the hell is going on with you!"

It was a temptation too strong to ignore and she was just too enticing to resist. Her breath was hot against his skin and he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Dark, fiery eyes were demanding answers from him and it seemed that for too long he'd been playing by the rules, denying himself what he wanted. And what he wanted was to kiss her.

So he did. Leaning forward, his lips clung to hers, palm cupping her face to hold her still. He didn't push or demand anything, it was simple and brief and over far too quickly for his liking.

"Oh." It wasn't so much a word as the sound of her breath getting caught in the back of her throat. Letty blinked once or twice, before her look of mild shock was replaced by a self-satisfied smirk.

"Shit," And something in her tone had changed, now it was low and honey smooth. "But it's 'bout time you got your act together papi."

He just had time to posses her words, to understand that she wanted him too and had been waiting for him to act on what they both wanted, before she was on him. It was so easy to slid his hands down her sides as he sat back on the hood of the car and then around her taut stomach to her back, bringing her closer to him. His head tilted his mouth slanting over hers as she opened to him, allowing a wet kiss that only got hotter when she straddled his lap, grinding into his zipper.

It was odd, but in all the time he'd dedicated to thinking about what Letty would look like in different circumstances Dom had never once pictured how she'd look when _she_ was pushing _him_ up against the hood of his car. He really should have known better.

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
